At The First Glance (Kevedd Version)
by Silencelyweird
Summary: Once a story of two boys that slowly became friends. Now that story is becoming Kevin and Eddward's. They never had met since they go to different schools, but since they both were friends with Nazz they ended up meeting each other.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was two lonely men. One day they had met and their lives were never the same.

"Dude I got my eyes on a nice piece of ass!" Rolf had said as he approached Kevin from the back.

" What happened to Jeff? I thought that you were trying to get with him?" Kevin replied quickly.

"Well, he ended up finding someone else. At first I was hurt, but now I have a crush on Cameron. He invited me to his party this weekend and I heard that it's going to be huge!"

"Cameron? Cameron Wyatt? Is he even gay?!" Kevin made sure that he brought down his voice so that they other kids walking to lunch wouldn't overhear.

"Well no. he's is one of the biggest fuckboy with the girls, but I mean it's what I like and he does have a nice ass!". Rolf's face had light up when he spoke of him and his physically feature. His face changed a little while after that.

"So do you have any plans to ask him out that night?"

"Yes and no" Rolf spoke as they came to see the lunch line. I think I'm going to wing it this time" Rolf said as they finally reached the lunch line. "You're totally gonna have to go! Cause boy you really need to get yourself a girl." Rolf face light up for the second time. A few people at the food court had their eyes pointed at them trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Rolf, shh, you're being way too loud, I can't have people knowing that I haven't lost the card yet. I'm 18 and a senior in High school and never got anywhere with anyone and you know it." Kevin hissed at Rolf.

"Yeah, yeah but that's not the only reason why you have to go. What if I need your help?" Rolf once was laughing, but had stop with the last question.

"Well I guess I could. I mean I should start getting out more anyways." signed Kevin.

The two boys walked away from the lunch line and went outside to eating. Approaching the table where they usually sit, they sat on opposite sides of each other. Kevin got himself a ham sandwich out along with an apple and a can of coke. Rolf, he never eats much, but he still gets food and usually gives his food away. As they were talking about random stuff, they could hear one of their friends coming towards them.

"Hey! Guys! Como estas?!" Nazz said with excitement to Kevin and Rolf, Nazz jumping out and landed a spot next to Kevin followed by Sierra and Maddy.

"Girl seriously, you gotta stop with the spanish!" Sierra rolled her eyes at Nazz. "I just came to walk Maddy to the table, but I'm sitting with my other friends today bye" They all said a quick bye as Sierra turned around and left.

"Yeah Nazz no one here knows what you are saying" Maddy put her hand over her mouth trying to hold back an outburst of laughs.

"Man shut up!" Nazz couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the group.

"Well anyways I heard there's a boss party at Cameron's this weekend! I wasn't invited, but my other friends are going, are you guys gonna go too?"

Last year there was a party at Cameron's house and everyone in the school was pretty much there and the only person that turned down the invitation was Kevin and he has regretted it for the past year.

"Hell yes I'm going!" Rolf face screamed excitement. "I'm trying to get with that juicy man!" Rolf wiggling his eyebrows.

"But weren't you trying to get with Stacy?" Maddy and Nazz both spoke at the same time. It wasn't that hard to coordinate those words because everyone in the whole freaking school knows.

"I wasn't trying to get with her. I've always loved looking at booty no matter what gender they are, and she has a nice ass, guys" Rolf's been bisexual for a while now, since freshmen year and just he decided to come out at the ending of the sophomore year. People in this school were actually really cool with the fact. Rolf, Kevin, Nazz and Maddy have been friends since freshmen year and they all realize the changes that everyone goes through when they hit high school and how it can change people.

The school bell rang and the group of friends got up from the table to go and throw away their leftover food.

"Hey guys, how about we meet up at my place and we can get ready for the party together?!" Nazz asked happily.

"Yeah we can help the boys get ready!" Maddy laughed. Rolf and Kevin agreeing to meet up at Nazz's.

"See ya'll later" Everyone said to one another.

Everyone took off in their own direction and went to their next class.

...

Kevin arrived to Nazz's house to get ready for the party at Cameron's house tonight. All of them are getting ready in Nazz's room tonight so that they have their privacy and their own space. Kevin walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kevin then decided to walk straight into Nazz's house.

"Hey Kevin! How are you?". Nazz's mom approached Kevin with her arm extended forward for a handshake.

"I Haven't seen you in a while."

Nazz's mom had said when he was washing the dishes.

"I'm good."

"Well that's good"

Nazz's mom wiped her hands off and walked to the basement stairs.

"Nazz..Kevin's here!" She yelled. Couple of seconds later Nazz came running up the top of the stairs. She was already out of breath from just those couple of stairs.

"Kevin! Maddy is here too and you're gonna help us pick out the outfit. We can also help you! Good thing you live close" Nazz said, leading Kevin downstair with her hand on his back.

"I don't know if I'll be of good help, but sure". Kevin said and shrugged his shoulders. As they reached to open the door they were listening to music from her TV that was blasting out of the speakers.

"Kevin!" Maddy yelled as she jumped up from the bed, which she had prepped with cloths for tonight.

"Hello to you, too Maddy"

Kevin had took a seat on the couch that Nazz had in the corner of the room. Nazz's room was downstairs and was always the coldest room in the house. Her room was a decent size with a purple tapestry on plain white walls and she had her bed color to match, everything was purple. The carpet was really soft with a nice white tone to it to brighten up her room. Sleeping in the basement was never a treat especially with the lack of light that she always has no matter what the season was, but that what she prefers. Maddy and Nazz talked among themselves as Kevin just sat there not sure what to do for the time being.

"Okay let's get this over with. Maddy you first." Nazz said a little louder for Kevin to hear. Maddy gets up from the bed again and carried the clothes all in her arms and went across the hall to the bathroom. Nazz and Kevin sits there with silence. Nazz sighs. "So how are you Kevin?"

"Oh… I'm pretty good." Kevin slowly replied. While Nazz was looking at Kevin she can notice that something has been bothering him lately.

"Dude What's up?" Nazz questioned. Kevin looked down at his lap.

"Wel-" Kevin was suddenly interrupted by the screaming of Maddy.

"HAHA I scared you dude!" Maddy said while punching him in the shoulder. "Anyways what you guys think?" Kevin and Nazz looked at Maddy as she backed up twirled around slowly for them to look at all angles of the outfit.

"Well…" Nazz paused. "I think you shouldn't wear the necklace, it adds too much and wear different shoes then it be great!". Both of the girls looked at Kevin waiting for a opinion from him. Maddy punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude, what do you think?"

"Oh… ummm… yeah it looks good, but maybe you wear you hair differently?" Kevin questioning his own opinion. The other two agreed and Maddy went to do the changes.

"Kevin...we have to talk later, like tomorrow night." Nazz said. "Tonight we will have fun, so try not to think so much about what's bothering you.

"I don't want ruin tonight, since It's like my first big party." Kevin agreed.

"Okay cool, well I'll go and get my outfit on. Then we'll go quickly to your house and get you all dolled up, Okay?" Kevin nodded and agreed once more. After 30 minutes later Maddy and Nazz were all ready. They said their good-byes to Nazz's mom and went out the door to Kevin's house, which was only like 3 mintues away. They drove there, since they were going to leave right from their house.

The girls helped Kevin picked out his outfit. The girls thought he looked good, especially Maddy. He wore dark black jeans, a gray v-neck, a black light leather jacket, and with his usual black sk8-hi vans. Moments later after getting wowed from the girls Rolf came and knock on his door.

"Come in" Kevin said loud enough for the person to hear.

"Hey sor….DUDE! You look sick!" Rolf said loudly as he approve then patted Kevin on the back. "You'll sure get some tonight man!" Everyone began to laugh, but for Kevin, he's face just turned to a tomato. The group of friends sat in Kevin's room for a while until the time was 7:30 pm.

"Oh it's time to go!" Nazz said as she's getting up and started gathering her things. Everyone else followed along.

Everyone jumped into Nazz's car with Maddy in the passenger side and the two boys in the back. and head over to Cameron's place. As they arrived, the place was really huge. A long driveway with a big yard and even the house was big. "Wow", they all thought with no words. They never been to Cameron's parties before, so they didn't know what to expect. Everyone heard that he was rich, but not that rich. Anyways driving slow down the driveway they could hear trap music playing and see a great amount of cars. Nazz finally found a spot to park in and shut off the car.

"You guys ready to party?!" Nazz said with a little jump in her seat turning towards her friends with a wide smile and the rest returned.


	2. Chapter 2

The music was blasting, everyone that was at the party so far felt the bass throughout their bodies. Cameron Wyatt throws a party every year. This year is his last year in highschool. Too make it special he wanted to make it bigger than ever. Wanting himself to be known. _The party just started and so many people are here. I wonder how many are actually going to come_ Eddward thought to himself. Eddward was one of the first person there.

"Dude tonight is gonna be siiiiickkkkkk!" Eddy said loud and excitedly while slapping Eddward's back.

"I bet" Eddward replied just loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Let's stop standing here and start drinking, we going to get hella drunk man, for Ed since Lumpy couldn't make it. Now let's get this party started!" Eddy had leaned over to Eddward, nudging him to nofi to walk with him. Both of them started walking to the spot where the drinks are at, the kitchen. The kitchen was huge and the drinks were place in the large middle island counter. There were so many options, but Eddward just grabbed a beer, so did Eddy. This wasn't new for Eddward and Eddy. Eddy wanting to be among the popular people and drink, the 3 Ed's weren't liked much at their school. Ed Edd, and Eddy are bestfriends and everyone known them as the 3 Ed's since their names were very similar. They were consider the losers of the schools and no one likes them much, without actually knowing who they were. So they weren't invited to many events that happened out of school. They usually do their own things together. Since this will end up being one of the biggest parties of this year, Cameron welcomed anyone to come.

While Eddward and Eddy were walking out of the kitchen they noticed a group of girls staring and giggling. Eddward just wanted to leave because he had girlfriend problems already and didn't want to make her even more mad. However Eddy wanted to get some action tonight so he grabbed Eddward by his arm and whispered quickly in his ear. More like say it loud enough for Eddward to only hear.

"I know you have a girlfriend, but you gotta help me out and just flirt with them" Eddward kinda just wanna stay out of it _._ Eddy is his best friend so he told himself that it's for his friend. And will have to tell his girlfriend later, since she will find out anyways, so why keep it and cause more problems. Eddward just followed Eddy's lead as they bravely walked towards the girls. Several moments of Eddy flirtin up the girls deciding which one of them are gonna get it tonight. Suddenly while Eddward looking at the ground, Eddy had said his name. He looked up to see what he wanted.

"Bro, is that the girl you work with?" Eddy said while he nudged his head towards the girl. Eddward notices her right away.

"Oh yeah it is. I'm going to say hi" Edd said to his friend before he got caught up with the girls that were never seen before. He walk towards the work friend, the girl was facing the other way and he noticed that she was with 3 other people. As he was walking away he heard one of the girls say

"You really friends with him" _Of course. Really I'm not that bad looking. It's really the clothes I were._ Without thinking more he finally reached to her and said his greetings pretty loudly for her to hear him.

"Having fun so far, Nazz". Nazz quickly jumped and turned around.

"Oh! Hey Eddward how are you?" Nazz said happily.

"Pretty goood"

"Well, that's good! Here, these are my friends! This is Rolf, Maddy…" While Nazz was introducing her friends he looks at them and gives a quick nod and smile. Until…

"And this is Kevin!" Nazz said still having a big smile on her face. Eddward mind has frozen, staring and it felt like it was for hours that he was looking at him. He snapped out of it. Saying that it was nice to meet them. They all gave a quick smile. Then Rolf and Maddy started asking how does Nazz know this new boy that they never seen. She told him that they worked together, which is at a restaurant. She was a waitress while Eddward was a cook. Rolf and Maddy were talking non-stop. During them talking Eddward was secretly looking at Kevin who was just standing there not really pay attention to his friends, looking around the party that was going all around them. Eddward looked around too. Eddy were still with the girls in the kitchen, which is packed with more people just standing and talking. Other were in the halls talking, drinking, smoking, moving around making hand gestures, yelling. Many people were still sober since the party just started like 30 minutes no one got drunk yet. Pretty soon it's going to get crazy. Then he heard a loud pack of huge players came and swingged Kevin away from the group. Eddward decided to leave to "grab another beer." as what he told the others that he was currently with. He said he's good byes and heard Maddy that she was going to find him on facebook and hoped to be all friends.

As he walked past Eddy to seek for the bathroom, Eddy quickly grabbed hi and told him that he won't be around for long since he got a chance with one of the girls, and planned to go home with her. Eddward than told himself that he wasn't going to stay long at the party, since he's friend is leaving and don't really have someone else. He nodded and told him to have fun. As he watched his friend leave Eddward thought it was useless to take a break of the people and just wanted to go home. In thought Eddward was glad he decided to just go home before everything goes too crazy, since this is one of his first parties. After 15 minutes walking through people and looking for his car, he finally started to head out. On his way home he was thinking of many things. Like how he was going deal with his girlfriend, what happened if he stayed at the party, when was he gonna do for his school project. More than halfway reaching home his mind was quiet. Then he started remembering Kevin's face. Then he asked himself, why was he thinking of him?

 _..._

"Oh, You're home late". Eddward had said over the phone. Eddward did not stay at the party for long because his friend had ditched him. When he got home he went straight to his room. Earlier today he told his girlfriend that he was going to out with Eddy for the night and that he might me out late. His girlfriend said she didn't have no plans for tonight, but was willing to let him go out tonight, not too late. Eddward had sighed and went to check his phone, since he hadn't looked at it for awhile. His girl had send him a text. It said that she had a change of plans and went out with her friend just for a few hours and would call him when she got home. For time to past Edd just sat at his desk in his bedroom , working on his next upcoming project that wasn't even mention to the class yet. Eddward was a very good student and liked to be ahead in almost of his classes.

"Yeah...and? But you should be glad I even called". His girlfriend had said with an attitude. It's 2:30 in the morning. Eddward sat there, not wanting to pick another fight, he just shut his mouth.

"I'm just saying…" Silence went on for a few moments.

"Well babe…" Her voice went soft. "I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep...Oh and we can forget that fight we had going on for awhile. I love you, goodnight"

"Yeah, Love you too, Sweet dreams" Eddward quickly ended to phone call, and sighed. _What was she doing all night._ Usually the latest that they would stay out til 12 because they agreed on that. Lately she seems to be off...different. With those thoughts, that's how their fight had started.

...

"Are you doubting me?!" Marie Yelled.

"I'm just asking you!" Eddward said matching her volume.

"Yeah, asking me if I'm cheating on you?!...Who the fuck you think you are to ask me that!" She quickly grabbed a book that was laying on the nightstand and whipped it across the room.

"I'm your boyfriend! I just wanted to know. Because you have been acting strangely lately...I love you Marie, but you know if you are we can't be together anymore" Eddward had lowered his voice. Marie just stood there. As a few moments had passed he could tell that she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry…" She walks closer to Eddward, looks down and gives him a tight hug.

…

Ever since then the two were distance from each other, but have agreed that they would try not to do anything to hurt one of the other. After that argument Eddward had found out that Marie was actually hanging out with another dude. She has told him that it was just to test her love for Eddward. And turned out that she really did love Eddward because it didn't go well the ending of the date, as of what Marie had said.

Eddward just put his thoughts of his relationship aside. After a few moments his thoughts had came back. They weren't of his relationship, it was that boy. Nazz's friend, Kevin. _Why would his face show up in my mind?_ Eddward questioned himself. Eddward wasn't afraid to check out guys, no one knows that about him, however Edd try to erase him from his first sight considering that he only had eyes for Marie, even though they have a rough time at the moment, and can't just easily abandon their hard work. _No stop thinking of that nobody, you love Marie. I love Marie._ Soon Eddward had forgotten Kevin. Forgotten relationship problems and fell asleep.

 _ **HELLO! to my readers. I'm sorry for really lacking on this. I just wanted to let you know, I'll try harder to get more chapters up sooner than it took to finally put up the 2nd chapter. I also wanted to let you know that I have written 13 chapters on wattpad of this story, the only thing is that it's not the same characters. That's why with the title it says kevedd version, I changed it up to make it fit but not by much. You can check it out if you want but don't have too. I also changed it to a reg kevvedd rather then a rev kevedd since I'm in the process of making another one. Thanks a lot for taking your time to read my story ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

No update today. I decided that I'm going to be changing my story once again. I'm sorry for that. I just have not like the fact how I was going to write a REG KEVEDD if their not going to live in the same cul-de-sac. I only have seen one story like this, I'm going to write it as a REG Kevin and REV Edd! I really hope you will stay to continue the story. I'm goin to try my best to keep writing because I'm going to be really busy from now on.


End file.
